danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Cat
is Asuka Kojou's personal LBX introduced in Danball Senki W. Background It is a handmade LBX made entirely from scratch by Kojou Asuka's little brother, Takeru Kojou. On the other side of its cute appearance lies an inconceivable power and speed, along with fearful strength. Vampire Cat was first introduced in episode 16, where Asuka used it in Block A of the first match of Artemis 2051 against Team Dribble's Titan and Gladiator in the Jungle diorama. At first they drive it into a corner until Asuka stops holding back, using it's Triple Head Spear to break over Titan. As Gladiator jumps in the air to deliver a finishing strike, Vampire Cat anticipates its movements and delivers a final strike as it descends, winning the battle and performing a happy dance as it falls. In round 2 of Block A, it battles a Buld in a one-on-one battle, dodging all of it's attacks, impaling it on in the back. Following in round 3, Vampire Cat uses it's agility and strikes Amazon with one hit in midair, using it's defeated frame to pounce and reach the castle wall. Per Asuka's commands it avoids all of Warrior's twin gun style shots using high level and agility to make use of the Castle Walls diorama. It eventually reaches Warrior and defeats it in one strike before jumping off. In the final round of Block A, Vampire Cat battles three Zuuls. It dispatches the first one by avoiding it's spear with a counterattack, dodges and retaliates against the second one, and throws the Triple Head Spear at the final one. Vampire Cat returns in episode 29 under Asuka as a Slave Player in the Volcanic Fields diorama, pouncing at Elysion and Perseus furiously. Its able to knock back Perseus, focusing its attention trading blows with Elysion. When Perseus steps in to interfere, Vampire Cat strikes harder, pushing its opponents back with its spear until Achilles Deed arrives on the diorama to back it up: supposedly. In episode 39, Vampire Cat battles another Killer Droid: Wyvern with Liu Bei and Jeanne D's assistance. With them being covered, it uses Devil Soul, aiming directly at Killer Droid's core, breaking over from the sustained damage as the Killer Droid is defeated. Armaments *'Triple Head Spear': Vampire Cat's standard spear-type weapon. A trident powerful enough to pierce opponents thanks to the LBX's customized performance. Attack Function *'Devil Soul (デビルソウル):' Vampire Cat's standard lance type attack function. *'Whale Cannon (ホエールキャノン):' Used in the InaDan Movie. *'Serpent Drive (サーペントドライブ):' Use in the WARS Ura Ranking Battle. *'Great Bomber (グレイトボマー):' Use in the WARS Ura Ranking Battle. Trivia *This LBX model was originally a fanart that won first place from CoroCoro Comic's LBX Design Contest. *Its Bandai Model was ranked 23rd in the LBX Popularity Poll Ranking Special. *It was the only LBX of Artemis 2051 to not use a Hissatsu Function until the Final Battle. Category:Original LBX Category:Handmade LBX Category:Personal Customized LBX Category:Personal LBX Category:Protagonist's LBX Category:Knight Framed LBX Category:NICS LBX Category:Takeru Handmade LBX